Frustrations
by Angel-shell-fish
Summary: A one-shot DMHP fic for Pearl's birthday. Take a peek into Draco's thoughts one particular day...


Title: Frustrations

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

Genre: Romance

A/N: For Pearl's birthday!! - Happy birthday Pearl! I know that I don't write as well as you do... (I still love your fics, by the way) but I still hope that you like it anyway. I have this weird feeling that you might have written something similar... I hope not, though... Bah. coughyouarelovedtoocough (Oh man, I should get over that damn problem of mine...)

**Frustrations**

Harry Potter.

That name still sends shivers down my spine. No matter how many times I've tried convincing myself that what I feel for him is nothing more than hatred, the nagging feeling at the back of my mind that tells me otherwise does not disappear.

"Are you all right, Draco?" I turn to the source of the voice and I feel irritation scratching at me as I look at her face. Pansy.

"I'm fine." I said coldly, turning my attention back to the lake. Funny how the boring lake can be more interesting than her.

"Are you sure? You've been acting all funny recently."

"Yes, I'm sure." Everything will be fine after you leave.

"But..."

Merlin, does she need me to spell it out for her? "Pansy, leave."

"But..."

I could practically feel the patience within me run thin. "I said LEAVE." I shouted suddenly, and felt a strange sense of satisfaction as I saw her jump in surprise.

"All right, if you're sure."

"I'm more than sure."

She doesn't seem happy about what I said, but I could care less. Finally, she stands to leave, and I stare back into space again. What was I thinking about again? Ah, yes, Harry Potter. Who else could it be? The root of my frustration never strays far from him. What about him bothers me so much, you ask? Well, for one, he's the Bloody Boy-Who-Lived. Secondly, he's a Gryffindork. Thirdly... Oh damn it, if I start now I'll never end. The number of things about him that bug me are too many for me to even count.

Deciding that thinking too much would not do me any good, I stood, preparing to return back to the castle. As I wandered the hallways aimlessly, I stopped short as I notice Potter walking towards me in the opposite direction. Alone. Funny, where was the mudblood and the weasel? I put on a smirk as we neared, but when we brushed past each other, I suddenly lost control of myself.

"Draco!" He hissed as I suddenly grabbed hold of his hand and slammed him against the nearest wall. The back of his head collided none-too-gently and I saw him wince. "What on earth are you doing?" He barked, trying his best to glare at me. Pity it didn't work.

Ignoring his question, I leaned towards him, tightening my grip on his wrists. How and when my hands got hold of them I have no idea. "Alone?" I asked suddenly, smirking.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, but surely you're not too used to having no one follow you around?"

"I could ask the same of you. But I'm sure as hell not alone now, am I. Not with you following me around like that."

I narrowed my eyes. "Following you? Me? Watch your mouth, Potter. I follow no one around."

He tilted his head and looked at me challengingly. "Oh yeah? Then explain to me how we ended up in this position?"

I had no idea that I had leaned even closer to him until I felt his breath mingling with mine. I felt his scent enter my nostrils as I took a sudden breath in, and the intoxicating smell caused me to move even closer to him. I realise that we're too close as I found myself staring cross-eyed at him and quickly veered off to the side to whisper into his ear. "I don't need to have a reason, do I?"

I felt him shiver as I spoke, and my lips twitched, betraying my resolve to not show any emotion. I pulled away from him, my hands never loosening its hold on his hands, and saw Potter in a dazed state, his eyes unfocused. His lips were parted slightly, and I could feel the muscles in my legs weaken as a tongue suddenly darted out to wet them.

Oh Merlin, those red lips were so tempting. Just a taste... No, I berated myself, that is stupid! You do _not_ want to taste those absolutely delicious-looking... NO! Get a hold on yourself! You're in the hallways for Merlin's sake! ... But we're in the shadows... and just one taste...

Before I even knew what I was doing, my lips had descended and pressed themselves against Potter's. So, what happened to self-control? I thought sarcastically. Then again, since when did I ever have self-control around _him_? All coherent thoughts shattered as his lips parted against mine. Before I could stop myself, my tongue had entered the sweet, warm cavern that was his mouth.

I could vaguely hear a moan, but whether it was his or mine, I wasn't sure. Nothing seemed to make sense any more as the battle of tongues - and dominance - ensued. I noted with pleasure that Potter did nothing to discourage my advances, and the next thing I knew I had pressed my body flush against his, chest-to-chest.

When we finally parted, my eyes were locked with his. This was probably one of the most stupid things that I've ever done. After all, no one just decides to corner their enemy and kiss them like that - in the hallway no less.

Stupid Potter. This was all his fault. If he hadn't decided to just appear before me like that, moreover _alone_, I wouldn't have had to succumb to temptation. And he actually kissed me back! What on earth was he thinking? What was _I_ thinking?! Oh, wait, I remember. I wasn't thinking. I just acted without any consideration for consequences. Damn it, that was a Gryffindor thing to do, wasn't it. I cursed myself mentally.

But those lips... They were just -begging- to be kissed. I was saved from thinking further into my actions when Potter broke the silence.

"Draco, I thought you weren't ready to go public yet?"

I blinked. Go public? ... Oh shit. I was about to say something curt in reply, but forgot whatever that I was about to say when I saw an oh-so-sexy smile on his face. He looked so contented, and happy... and... I couldn't find the exact words to describe how he looked, but I couldn't bring myself to deny his assumption when I saw the expression. I sighed, stepping away from him. "The people can think what they want. Besides, it's too late to turn back now, isn't it." At least _that_ was true, just that... I never ever thought that I'd ever admit it to Potter.

And it is about time that I stopped calling him Potter.

I turned and continued my way down the hall, this time knowing where I was about to go. As expected, Harry ran up to me and walked alongside me, the both of us ignoring the looks that everyone were shooting us. Yes, it had to look really weird, seeing two arch-rivals walking side my side with a smile on their faces.

And oh yes, did I mention? The one thing I hate most of all about Harry Potter, is the fact that I can never be in control of my emotions around him. He has the ability to make me -love- and feel loved.

Malfoys never fell in love, but Harry Potter broke this tradition, and I, Draco Malfoy, have fallen in love - with Harry Potter. And I should hate him for it --- problem is, I don't.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hello! Please give me your C&Cs and review!! I shall thank you in advance. Not too crappy, I hope.


End file.
